Random Yelling
by Dark Latinas
Summary: This is what happens when you are married to Alice and you compliment Rosalie. First fanfic, please read.


**Disclaimer = we own nothing of twilight. All of it **

**Belongs to S.M. **

**Pairings = Emmet X Alice, Jasper X Rose, Bella x Edward, Carlisle X Esme.**

**Random Yelling**

BPOV

"Edward I don't know what if they don't like me?"

"Bella love, don't worry they'll love you," Edward said while he went and kissed my hand, "They'll all love you, Except for Rose.'

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

…...

When we finally arrived I had gotten a warm welcome from everyone except rose, just like Edward said. Although it was the same with jasper, but he had his reasons.

"Where are Alice and Emmet?"

"Here!" said a beautiful and feminine singsong voice. "Oh, hello Bella it's nice to meet you."

"Hi"

"Hi Bella," said Emmet while he pulled me into a big bear hug. Then he put me down and looked over at rose and said, "You look really hot today rose." Then I looked at Alice with shocked eyes to see her giving Emmet a deadly death glare. While Emmet had his hands up in surrender. Then from beside me I felt the vibration of Edward's struggling form holding back a laugh? Why would he be laughing at a time like this I thought, when Alice suddenly came and hugged me?

Alice-"Oh Bella you do smell good."

Emmet-"Ohhhhh, you give me a death glare when I say rose looks pretty. But you're the one smelling her and acting lesbian."

Alice then turned around and slapped him. I tried to bite back my laugh but as I looked around it seems like everyone else was, too.

Emmet- "what was that for?"

Alice- "That's for calling me a lesbian when I've been with you for over 100 years!"

Emmet- "Well maybe I wouldn't be calling you a lesbian if you weren't going around sniffing females when you can be sniffing me, your HUSBAND!"

Alice-" I'm not a dog Emmet! So don't compare me to those dogs!"

WHAT?

Emmet-" Maybe you are cause your going around sniffing people like them!"

Alice-" maybe I wouldn't be going around sniffing people, if my husband wasn't complimenting other woman that weren't his wife!"

Emmet-"What she was standing right there!"

Alice-" Well I'm standing right here, and you didn't compliment me all day!"

Emmet-" Well… I complimented you… um… twooooo weeks ago?"

Alice then slapped him again in the back of the head.

Emmet-"will you stop slapping me for once woman!"

Alice-" I only slapped you two times today! The same way you complimented me two weeks ago!"

" Are them two always like this?" I asked Edward.

"Once every 2 to 3 years." He said getting angrier, "but it o happens on the day I bring you home they decide to RANT!" Then Emmet and Alice both yelled in unison," shut up Eddie!"

Edward-growls, "don't call me Eddie!"

Alice-'well then stay out of our buissness1"

Edward-"I wasn't in your business!"

Emmet-' shut the F*** up!"

Esme-"Emmet! Language."

Emmet-' I'm the on that does everything wrong right?'

Alice-' yeah you do.'

Emmet-"Then if I do everything wrong, why did you marry me in the first place?"

Alice-"Because I love you.'

Emmet-"What?'

Alice-rolls eyes. "I love you because you are sweet and because you make me laugh…. I just wish you would see me as beautiful as Rosalie."

Emmet-" baby I think your more beautiful then Rosalie." Emmet said while he put his arms around his wife's waist.

Rosalie then started growling at his comment.

Alice-" then why-"

Emmet-"I just wanted to make you jealous.' He said while interrupting Alice.

Alice- Bit her lip and smiled, "well it worked."

Emmet-"Yeah it did. Wait one question, why did you say Bella smelt good?"

Alice-"I wanted to make you jealous." She said while she slapped his chest.

Emmet-" So you wanted to make me jealous by acting lesbian... that's hot.'

Alice then started giggling like a little schoolgirl. In some weird way I felt hurt that she actually used me. " She used me?" At least it was isn't me this time." Edward said. Huh/ he must have seen the confusion on my face because he quickly said, " I'll explain later."

Emmet-" You know I love. Emmet said smiling down at Alice.

Alice-" I love you to."

Then while they started kissing, we all walked out quickly.

**The end.**

**Did you like it? My friend and I came up with this. Please review this is first fanfick. Reviews are welcomed.**

**A.N.**

**No offence to anyone. Please forgive it was just a simple act of randomness. I was simply because they were yelling about one thing then Emmet brought in something random. Again Sorry!**


End file.
